Until I say I love you
by BlindPlanesWalker
Summary: Luffy has a nightmare about losing Ace and why is Nami in it? Leads to some buried feelings between the two coming to the surface. LuNa
1. Nightmare

Hello dear readers. This is my first fanfiction. I am dedicating this to one of my favorite couples in One Piece, Luffy and Nami. Two years apart is long enough, may they never have to part again. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, small spoiler alert if you have not seen/read the Marine vs. Whitebeard war.

Enjoy

The crew of the StrawHat pirates, having out run a ferocious storm thanks to the great skill of their navigator where now anchored at a small summer island. It had been a week of landing at the small island, and the pirates were enjoying the vacation. The island had one small village on the other side from where the ship was anchored. The villagers were more than happy to help the crew resupply their stores. Chopper was more than ecstatic when he began finding rare herbs among the islands vegetation. Quite a few times over the week Robin and Chopper had wondered the island looking for herbs, exotic fauna to catalogue and to help resupply the dwindling medical supplies until they reached a larger island.

Today was quiet day for the crew everyone was relaxing on the deck. Luffy had gone off to take a nap, they were happy that he wasn't bothering the crew allowing them to relax. Franky and Usopp had brought up some of their tools and gadgets and now were in a heated discussion over different things they could do to upgrade them. Zoro was sleeping up against the mast, his three katana hugged protectively across his chest. Brook was standing near one of the railings playing his violin. His music softly drifted to his fellow crewmates complementing the relax atmosphere on the deck. Today Robin and Chopper were sitting at a table that had been placed out for them. Robin was reading one of her books sipping a drink that Sanji had prepared for her. Chopper had brought out some of his medical books and was reading about some of the properties of the plants he found. Sanji was in the kitchen making a tropical lunch in celebration of such a nice day, humming to him self as he imagined Robin and Nami happy faces when presented it to them.

Nami was of course in the library working on her maps, catching up with the islands that she hasn't yet been able to work on yet. She looked over at the prone figure of her baka of a captain, his signature straw hat covering his face. He was sleeping on the sofa. She smiled thinking even after two years he hadn't changed too much, for this she was grateful. She watched him for a minute seeing him twitch and groan, probably having a nightmare about Sanji throwing out all the meat, she giggled to herself at the thought. She turned back to her unfinished map, mentally thanking Luffy for picking that day to be quiet. Though, she thought to herself why did he have to pick here to sleep? She pushed the thought out of her mind as she focused herself back on the map in front of her. Humming to herself as she worked, enjoying one of the few peaceful days the crew got without Marines or other pirates trying to kill them. Unbeknownst to the smiling navigator her humming penetrated into Luffy's dream, causing a horrible incident that would change both Luffy and Nami's relationship forever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inside Luffy's Nightmare

Luffy stood on sinking marine battleship staring at the platform. "Aaacccccccceeeeeeee!" He screamed smiling. "Aaaaaaaccccccceeeee!" He screamed again. Calling out to his brother.

**Flash**

He stood staring at Crocodile, water dripping from his hair. "So this old guy really is Whitebeard?" Glancing behind him. "Then don't touch him! Ace likes this old guy!" Turning a glare onto Crocodile.

**Flash**

"Gaaaahh" Smoker held his jutte against Luffy's throat.

"Your power is not enough to beat me!" Yelled Smoker. All he could get out was a cough.

**Flash**

** "**It's that bear like guy." Spying Kuma as he ran ever closer to Ace.

'No I won't let it happen again.' His mind flashing back to when his nakama were being blown away while he was powerless. 'Let what happen again?' He dream taking control of his mind once again the thoughts echoing off into the darkness

**Flash**

Before him stood Mihawk his black blade drawn. Mihawk did a single swing sending a shock wave cutting him.

**Flash **

Luffy stared as Whitebeard was stabbed by one of his own man.

**Flash**

Nami had begun humming her voice piercing Luffy's mind. It penetrated his subconscious making it part of the nightmare, bringing her into the dream.

**Flash**

He was back on Shabaody Archipelago, watching his nakama being sent away one by one. He stared as her face contorted in fear. Once again he felt helpless, "Nami!" and again one by one they disappeared again.

**Flash**

Back again at Marine ford,

He was tired his body was sore and not listening to him. But she was there the two years apart from his crew, the two years of loneliness, forgotten with her there by his side. Nami stood behind him smiling willing him to go on, giving him strength with her presence. "I've gotta hurry… They're gonna execute Ace!" He yelled "Jinbe! I've got a favor to ask!" His determined charcoal eyes boring into Jinbe's.

**Flash**

He landed, Nami behind him. Was she there before? The question lost as he stared once again at the three admirals. Jinbe had aimed well, he land right before Kizaru, Akainu and Aokiji. "Give Ace back!"

**Flash **

They were running, away from the admirals closer to Ace. Nami was warm in his arms her long hair blowing out behind her. He was tired but new strength endlessly rose inside of him. She was there, this time it would be different, he would save them, and he would win.

**Flash**

Together they faced Garp, running to save Ace. Together they defeated him together they had the key destroyed only to have Mr. 3 free him again.

**Flash**

No, it was happening again, Akainu was challenging Ace. He felt too weak to stand in the way. He was unable to move as Akainu knocked Ace aside and again tried to kill him. Again, he felt his mind stop as he saw the lava fist punch through flesh.

This time it was different, this time it was a thousand times worse. Orange hair feel into his eyes, tears pouring down his checks, this time it wasn't just Ace. Nami had joined Ace in the protecting him. He stared into their eyes as they slowly lost their light. He once again listened to Ace's last words, burning them into his heart and soul. Together both Ace and Nami spook "Arigato" a smile on their lips.

Again Luffy's mind cracked, as he saw not only his brother, but also Nami… Nami dead, he cried, and cried as once again his world fell, darkness surrounded him.

Ace the name floated out into the darkness, two years of hardship, loneliness passing as pictures. He had worked hard to grow stronger, to save his nakama, to protect them.

Nami the name echoed drawing the darkness closer, his every moment with her flickered past. He had thought Ace's passing was hard, this was far worse. His soul had shattered when Ace died, only his nakama kept him whole. But now he had seen her die, his soul didn't break it was obliterated.

"Nami!' he screamed into the darkness, "No, don't go." He watched as the image of her bleeding out on the ground drifted further and further into the darkness. "Don't leave me. I need you Nami. I… I lo… I love you!?" The thought was foreign to Luffy. Love? But he knew it to be true he loved her, until the day he died, he would love her.

"Luffy? Luffy, wake up! Please Luffy Wake up!" A voice out in the distance called. Groggily Luffy opened his eyes a worried look on his navigators face filled his view. "Luffy are you okay?" was as she was able to get out before he jumped up quickly grabbing Nami by the shoulders and scanning up and down.

Nami stopped humming when Luffy started to cry out. Surprised she went over putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Luffy?" she called after a second of watching. Something was wrong she watched as his face contorted in pain, and he started to scream. It was almost silent just barely an audible noise from deep within his chest making it perceivable to her ears.

'Ace" the name flashed in her head as she watched tears flow down Luffy's features. She fell backwards as his hat fell to the floor. She watched horrified as Luffy began to spasm, his silent scream still etched on his face.

"Luffy? Luffy, wake up! Please Luffy Wake up!" she yelled shaking him willing him to stop. She glanced towards the door hoping someone would come after hearing her.

Luffy blinked his eyes open, scaring her, as he looked her up and down. Her face was a mixture of confusion, fear and relief that he had woken up.

He stood up, clearly shaken by his nightmare. She could see relief in his eyes as he looked at her but why? "Luffy are you ok?"

He looked down at her, a weak smile playing across his face. "Yeah I'm fine Nami. I will protect you." He said in a breathy whisper almost out of her hearing, but still she could make it out.

A deep frown crossed her face as she prepared what she said. "Luffy?"

He looked at her his smile gone. "Was your nightmare about Ace you can tell me?" She tried to make her face welcoming. She recoiled as his eyes hardened, and he stood stiff. "Luffy?" He began to walk to the door. "Luffy!" She called, reaching out a hand only to have it thrown off. "Luffy!" she screamed as he ran out of the room. She was at his heels, tears forming in her eyes. She saw him run past the crew and jumping down to the sand below. She fell weeping, the feeling of his rejection tearing her up inside.

Sanji was placing another drink out for Robin, as chopper simple continued his page research. Usopp and Franky where together sketching out some odd contraption. Brook continued to play his violin, laughing softly to him self as he looked at the sleeping form of Zoro. Everyone turned their heads as Nami started screaming out Luffy's name, fear evident in her voice. Then it went quiet, they all looked at each other. Then the sound of a door slamming and running feet showed Luffy rushing to the side of the ship, Nami's scream following him as he jumped off onto the beach below. Nami came running and collapsed crying and sobbing. Robin and Chopper quickly ran to Nami's side, as the rest of the crew gathered to the railing to view their captain.

Sanji was the first to react. "Luffy you bastard how dare you make a woman cry, ill kick you…" He was cut off, falling back as Luffy gave him a vicious glare. Zoro having been woken up by the commotion walked to the railing. "Luffy, want to talk about it?" Thumbing towards the woods.

Luffy merely shook his head. "No, I just want to be alone for a while." He swept his stare over the entire crew, flinching slightly as he saw Nami. Finally his glare landing on Robin, he held her eyes for a few seconds until she gave the smallest of nods. Satisfied turned and walked into the forest.

Unseen by the retreating captain, Robin gave a small sigh, releasing her power. Petals floated away from Luffy's shoulders as he entered the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thank you for reading my first chapter of my first fan fiction. Until I say I love you.

Please review. J


	2. By Moonlight

Hope you enjoy, the second chapter of Until I Say I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

The crew stared as they watched Luffy march into the forest and out of sight. Only Nami's soft sobs broke the silence that Luffy's departure had created on the deck. The first to recover was Zoro, who felt it was best to wait until he knew everything about what happened. He walked over to the mast and sat waiting for the crying red head to calm down. He pondered to himself what could have happened to make their captain who was so possessive of his nakama make one cry. Especially Nami he thought, one of the few people Zoro had seen Luffy willingly give his hat to. He yawned, whatever had happened they would figure it out.

Sanji watched as Zoro sat down near the mast, he turned to Nami, pulling out and lighting a cigarette as he turned away sending a glare towards the now gone Luffy. 'You better have a damn good reason for this Luffy, or I'm going to stomp you flat.' He thought as he took a long drag, blowing out the smoke in a long sigh. He leaned against the railing of the ship as he forced himself to wait for Nami to calm herself enough to explain their captain's unusual behavior.

Robin simply looked down at the girl in her arms, shoulders heaving as she sobbed out another heavy breath. She wished she could do more for her, but for now like the rest of the crew she would have to wait for Nami to give some explanation for what was going on with their happy go lucky captain.

Chopper seeing Robin take charge of Nami, walked over to Usopp who still stared after Luffy. "Do you think will Luffy will come back soon?" Asked Chopper. Usopp looked down at the reindeer, "I don't know, but until Luffy calms down, we just have to wait." He sighed looking over at Nami. 'You better calm down soon, Luffy.'

Franky pushed up his sunglasses, whistling quietly to him self as he stared at Nami. "I've never seen Mugiwara-aniki make Nee-chan cry like that before, so not SUPAAA." He said taking a big swig of cola before once again staring down at the navigator.

"That was very shocking, my eyes were popping out. Except I have no eyes Skull Joke! Hohohohohohohoho" Brook laughed out.

"Oi, oi." Both Chopper and Usopp slapped out their hand, at Brooks inappropriate timing for his joke. For the rest of the crew, small sweat drops fell at Brooks humor.

"But Luffy-san must have been pretty upset to leave Nami-san without even trying to reconcile with her." Everyone looked up at the statement and sudden change in attitude. Sometimes they forgot that he was the oldest member of the crew, living almost twice as long as any of them. Brook walked away from the railing and sat down next to Zoro, near the mast. He brought up his violin and started playing a soft yet cheery tune. By this time Nami had stopped crying and was sitting eyes closed, listening to Brook play his violin.

She took a long breath before firming her resolve. "Nami?" Robin looked down at her, worry in her eyes. She looked at the rest of the crew seeing their worried faces. She took a deep sigh, put a hand on Robin's for support. She looked out one last time towards the forest, the slightest of hopes of seeing Luffy sauntering back towards the ship. One more sigh, she looked at them and began with Luffy falling asleep on the sofa in the observation room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luffy stomped through the underbrush of the forest. Following a barely discernable path as he walked. Somewhere he had found a stick, swinging it around bashing at the underbrush. For about an hour he meandered through the forest, humming a random tune, he tried not to think about Nami.

He remembered her face full of sadness, fear and unasked questions. It pulled at his heart that even though not on purpose, he had hurt her. He had told them that he was ok, that those two years the wound of Ace's death was healed. But deep down he knew it wasn't, it was still open merely not mentioned as not to trouble his nakama. He didn't want them to know, to worry about him and try to protect him from something that can't be changed. Before he noticed it himself, he had started walking up the mountain, feeling that there he could find solitude.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nami told them everything, from his outburst in his sleep, his spasms and his reaction to her question. At the mention of the spasms both Chopper and Usopp had jumped up to run after Luffy to go check if he was ok, but were held down by Franky and Sanji. She blushed faintly when she told them about him waking up and how frantic he was to make sure she was ok. Finally she told them about his reaction that led him to jump off the ship, when she asked about Ace. She hugged herself remembering his face, feeling herself freeze at Luffy's blank emotionless expression, but feeling the bottomless chasm of sadness in his body language.

At that Franky whistled, Brook stopped playing his violin, Zoro and Robin exchanged glances and the rest held painful looks on their faces. They all knew that Luffy went through hell after Ace's death. If he relived that moment in his dream then that could explain enough about why Luffy had gotten so emotional. The crew sat in silence as Nami settled down beside Robin.

Robin was the first to speak. "I think there might be more to the dream?" The others looked over to her, confused expressions on their faces. "Ace's death could explain his why he had a nightmare, but I feel that there was more to his dream than just reliving Ace die." She looked down at Nami.

"Your talking about why he was for frantic to make sure Nami was ok?" Zoro said, looking around the group to see if anyone was following his train of thought.

Robin nodded. "I think somehow Nami was somehow integrated into Luffy's nightmare." Nami looked up as this her eyes widening in shock.

"But that doesn't explain why he would be so worried about Nami being safe?" Usopp asked. Getting some confused glances from the crew. "I mean if Nami was in his dream wouldn't she be one of the aggressors?" He got a glare from Nami, and hid behind Sanji's back. "I'm just saying, it just seems more likely, because you're always hitting him."

The rest of the crew just nodded their heads understanding where Usopp was coming from. "Baka, that doesn't explain anything." Sanji said blowing out some smoke, kicking Usopp away. "If anything I feel he probably saw her get hurt or something." Pointing out Luffy's overprotective nature, to protect his nakama. The silence wore on for a time everyone engrossed in their own thoughts.

"I hope Luffy is ok, I think it would be better if he was with us so we could be there for him," Chopper said breaking the silence, looking once again to the forest.

"I'm going to my room." Nami said quietly, standing up quickly and heading towards the women's sleeping area. Robin quickly followed her, throwing one last look over her shoulder as they disappeared inside the ship.

"Leave her. Right now, just let her be by herself." Sanji who had moved to follow after Nami, looked over to Zoro. Quirking an eyebrow before giving a slight nod and headed off towards the kitchen to start prepping for dinner. Chopper and Usopp were herded to the other side of the ship by Franky, who started talking to them about doing some fishing until dinner. Brook stayed seated gently changing what he was playing. It became something a little darker, gaining more depth to the music. Zoro closed his eyes letting out a long sigh. Listening to the musician play was relaxing, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

"It must be hard being the first mate." Zoro opened an eye to stare at the man, well skeleton next to him.

"Aye, it can be at times with such a captain and navigator." He responded after a second of thought. "Sometimes there's just something there between those two, been like that way since he defeated Arlong, maybe even before." He shrugged.

"When I see those two, I can feel the love from their souls." Brook laughed out.

"Love, huh." Zoro heaved a sighed but thought about it. Could Luffy understand love? He thought about Luffy's moments with Nami. He'd given her his hat, saved her life at risk of his own, trusted her when all the evidence told him not to. These moments flashed through Zoro's mind. "Maybe, but I don't think that either of them understand their feelings as anything more than friendship."

"Hohohoho, they may not think it consciously, but they know it in their soul." Brook said as he stood up. "I think it's time for some tea." With that Brook walked to the kitchen.

Zoro watched the Skeleton walk away. 'He'd been with Luffy from the start of the journey and their friendship was strong. It was still nowhere near the strength that Luffy and Nami's held. If they ever figured out their feelings, he would be happy for them, even though he believed Luffy could do better than that greedy conniving witch.' He smiled. 'Though the best part of all, if those two got together, would be Ero-cook's depressed expression.'

Robin walked out, stopping near Zoro. "She's asleep." Answering Zoro questioning stare. "What Brook said wasn't wrong, deep down they know about their feelings. But subconsciously they prevent themselves from understanding it, because they feel it could distract them from their dreams. Though their dreams seem to match together very well from my perspective." A small smile on her lips as she finished contemplating about the dreams of their captain and navigator.

Zoro glanced over to Robin. "Eavesdropping is not the best of hobbies."

Robin simply smiled. "Well knowing what going on around me is simply a habit of mine." She said as she turned around and walked off towards the kitchen.

Zoro shrugged looked one last time towards the forest, before once again drifting off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luffy found himself at the peak of the mountain. He could see the Sunny anchored at the beach below. He looked out to the distant horizon, the deep blue of the sea distinct against the light blue of the sky. The top of the mountain was a flat base at the center a low backed chair made from stone.

'Luffy faintly remembered Nami talking about it, saying that the villagers call it the Kings chair or something. She was very excited about the island, because it only rains right over the mountain. The spot was called the Kings seat or what ever, because it was said that the gods were pouring the king a drink of water when he sat in that stone chair.'

Half way down the mountain, Luffy could see a large lake, probably where all the rainwater accumulates, before it starts flowing down into the village below. Luffy sat down feeling sleepy; he had eaten a lot of fruit as he walked through the forest below. He wanted some time away from the crew. Or, did he just want to be away from Nami? He felt a twinge as he remembered her face, shock and sadness in her eyes. He shook his head, staring out again to the distant sea, letting his mind wonder away from his worries.

He felt himself drifting off, feeling sleep take him. He placed his hat over his face, and fell asleep.

He woke up hours later, it was dark, only the light of the moon lighting the land below.

He sat up, the moon in front of him so close he felt he could grab it from the sky. He put his hat back on his head. He looked down, watching the black waves hit the rocks far below. He turned around looking down at the Sunny, the lion head visible in the moonlight. Luffy thought he saw a smallest flash of red on deck, but it must have been his imagination. He turned around, a small smile on his face watching the waves below dance in the light of the moon.

As the sun rose above the horizon, Luffy was still there staring out, his body in the same position it had been for hours, but his mind unlike his body was far, far away. What filled his mind was Nami's face as he wretched his arm out of her grasp, her touch burning him, her pained expression as he walked away, making his heart squeeze. He just couldn't explain why it hurt.

He turned as he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Wondering who could be coming up to the mountain peak so early in the morning?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nami woke up, the light from the full moon coming in through the window. She sat up, being as quiet as possible as not to wake the sleeping form in the bed next to hers. She felt tired dinner had been a mess. She sighed remembering what had occurred.

'Sanji had made a fabulous dinner it tasted fantastic as all his meals did. But without Luffy it was quiet and unusual. There was some conversation but she kept to herself, she didn't feel up to say anything.

She felt an anger growing inside, why wasn't anyone blaming her for driving Luffy their beloved captain away. They had all believed he would show up for dinner. Everyone was acting as if his not being there was normal. Usopp and Chopper had tried to go after Luffy when dinner had started and he hadn't shown up. Zoro had put a quick stop to that.

'Zoro slammed one of his sheaths onto the floor. Everyone turned to him some confused others surprised. "Luffy said that were not to look for him." He glared at each of the crew making sure that they understood that this was direct order from their captain. "Tomorrow we will explore the island, and see if he has cooled down." He glanced over to Nami, seeing her eyes to the floor, he grimaced. "If he has calmed down we'll figure things out. But for now we leave Luffy alone to figure out his own feelings." Zoro glared at both Usopp and Chopper until they sat down and began eating.

After dinner Sanji and Zoro had gotten into an argument, which she had put to a stop quickly, by bashing their faces into the floorboards. After that she ran out of the kitchen, to her room. She left behind worried and surprised faces of her nakama. She was upset, why didn't any of them blame her? She even yelled at Robin who had followed after her. She tried to sleep but her thoughts were full of Luffy. Robin had come in a few hours later, quietly undressed and went to sleep.'

Nami walked over to her closet and put on a light red jacket before stepping out on deck. It wasn't cold, but considering what she had on, it was more than enough protection against the sea breeze. She walked up next to the head of the Sunny, her eyes locating Luffy's usual spot, searching for the missing back of her captain. She turned to the railing, her eyes wandering over the beach. Her eyes wondered up to the mountain, she gasped as she saw the signature shadow of the Straw Hat of her captain back lit by the full moon.

There he was, so close but so far away, she held a hand to her mouth covering a small smile. Tears flowed down her cheeks, feeling her heart flutter. Even with her heart in chaos, just the mere knowledge of him being there, made her feel safe. A movement of his head made her jump, into the shadow of the Sunny head. She felt that he had looked down at the ship. She laughed softly, at her own silliness. She looked out of the shadows her eyes focused on Luffy. Her heart fluttered as she thought of his grinning face.

'Is this love? Can I let my self fall in love with my captain?' She felt herself ask. She smiled to herself inwardly. Just the mere knowledge of his presence calmed her, made her feel safe. So she watched her captain, back lit by the moon until she could no longer see him. She finally went back to bed, not seeing the small petals float away with the wind, as she returned to the women's sleeping quarters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Captain, we'll be in sight of the next island some time afternoon." Said a man at the door.

"Good, we'll take stock before we head to the next island." The shadowed man said as he lifted up a giant harpoon towards the other man. "Check the speed of the ship, see if we can get there some time around mid day."

"Yes sir, Captain." Said the man as he closed the door behind him.

"We're so close, and that treasure will be all mine." The man quietly chuckled to himself as he looked out his window towards the full moon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The man walked up the path to the top of the mountain. As he walked up to the peak he saw someone already there. He wore a Straw Hat, he eyes glazed over as he stared at the horizon.

A small laugh escaped the old man's lip as he looked at the straw hat wearing young man sitting in the stone seat. 'A long time since I've seen the thousand mile stare, and on a man so young.' The old man thought to himself. A pebble bounced off his foot skidding off to the side. The young man turned at the sound, a questioning look plastered on his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thank you for reading the second chapter of my first Fanfiction Until I Say I Love You

Please review :)


End file.
